Forever Strong
by tsuki-shinigami
Summary: kiba's chilhood friend comes back to konoha. what is she really doing there? and will kiba develop any feelings towards his friend. KibaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: past comes back**

"KIBA!"

"I didn't do it!" I said quickly, looking wearily at my mother. My sister snickered and I scowled at her.

"Kiba we have a guest for dinner. I expect you to be home for dinner and to be clean and on your best behavior." mom said, glaring at me. Psshht! best behavior what was I a wussy?

"Yeah, yeah sure." I waved. "Come on Akamaru." I called to my big white dog. Akamaru barked and followed me down the path towards the training grounds.

"Guest? Clean? Best behavior." I snorted, patting Akamaru's head.

"KIBA YOU'RE LATE!" Kurenai sensei glowered at me. Argh! What is wrong with women!

"Sorry Sensei." I muttered. After training I went to Ichiraku Ramen where Naruto and Lee were.

"Sup." I nodded.

"Kiba!" Naruto grinned.

"Hello Kiba. You're looking youthful." Lee smiled holding a thumb up.

"I'll pretend like I understood that." I rolled my eyes sitting down and ordering three bowls.

"Guess what! I learned a new technique today!" Naruto said loudly. Damn that blond. Why does he get to learn something new everyday? He's 17 and still a genin. Goddamn it.

"Yeah well Akamaru and I created a new move today." I said, Akamaru whined as though saying 'We did?'

"How bout you Lee?" Naruto asked his face stuffed with ramen.

"I have also been training hard. Sakura and I have been busy though." he shrugged. It's been a month since those two got together. Naruto had stopped sulking just a week ago.

"Busy? Oh really? How busy?" I smirked, narrowing my eyes. Naruto grinned slyly knowing exactly what I was up to.

"Very busy." Lee said frowning.

"My man, I didn't know you had it in you. So how was it?"

"Well it was long and tiring but in the end we finished it." Lee smiled. Naruto and I doubled over laughing our asses off.

"What?" Lee asked. God the guy was clueless sometimes especially for an 18 year old. "Her room was big, and to paint it all was exhausting."

"Aww you just ruined it." Naruto pouted. I finished my food and got up.

"What's your hurry? Naruto asked frowning.

"I gotta get home; otherwise Hana and mom will send all their dogs after me." I shuddered at the thought.

"You know you two should really think about getting girlfriends." Lee smiled.

"Yeah with who?" I snorted.

"Ino's still free." Lee shrugged. Naruto and I looked at each other and pretended to gag.

"It's not like she ain't hot or anything, but ino? Really man?"

"How about tenten. She's a great girl." Lee said.

"Tomboy." Naruto groaned.

"Hinata?"

"She's my teammate, gross." I made a face.

"Hinata? Now that you mention it…" Naruto trailed off. I grinned, everyone knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto since our school days. I looked at Lee raising a brow and he smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Well I really have to go home now. See ya guys tomorrow." I waved as Akamaru and I began running home.

Before Mom and Hana could nag and nag all day at me, I took a quick shower, changed and played around with Akamaru.

"Kiba! Come greet our guest." Hana was grinning as she came into my room.

"I don't get why I have to greet some…" I trailed off as I looked at the guest coming through our door. It was a girl. Around the same age as me. She had long straight hair a couple of shades lighter then black; her eyes were a soft cerulean color framed with long lashes. Her skin was pale white and she was wearing a black sort of dress, which showed her very sexy curves.

"Stop drooling. That's Kohaku." Hana smirked.

"K…Kohaku?" my mouth fell.

"Kibi! Long time no see!" the girl came up to me, wrapping her arms around me into a hug. Damn I was more then willing to hug her back.

"Kohaku is here to help out at the clinic." Hana explained.

"We'll have time to catch up later, let's eat!" Mom exclaimed, rubbing her hands together.

We all sat around the table. I was sitting across from Kohaku, stealing glances at her every second. I still couldn't believe this was Kohaku. Kohaku used to be my very best friend when we were kids. She used to come over to my house every single day; we were the best of friends. Then one day when her parents died on a mission when she was 5 and I was 6. My family and I were there for her…

_Kohaku sobbed silently as Kiba sat next to her._

"_Are they really gone?" Kohaku asked her big eyes looking sadly at Kiba._

"_My mom said that their not really gone." Kiba said putting an arm around her. "She said that they are always with you, whenever you need them."_

"_But it's not the same is it?" Kohaku sniffled. Kiba stayed silent._

"_Was I a bad daughter? Is that why this happened?" Kohaku started sobbing again._

"_No way! Haku-chan you're the greatest person ever. Everyone loves you! They were on a mission Kohaku, stuff like that happens." Kiba frowned._

"_Kibi." Kohaku buried herself in Kiba's lap, crying her eyes out while Kiba patted her back and murmured soothing words._

"Earth to Kiba, could you pass the salt?" Hana was waving her hand in front of my face. I scowled snapping back to the present, handing Hana the salt. Kohaku smiled at me warmly.

"Kiba why don't you take Kohaku outside. Hana and I will clean up."

"Okay." I nodded getting up along with Kohaku. I gestured towards the door and Kohaku smiled as she stepped outside. We began walking on the pathway in our garden.

"I've missed you so much Kibi. It's been too long." Kohaku said, touching a yellow rose gently.

"How have you been?" I asked, just drinking her features in.

"Pretty good. My aunt in suna finally let me go." she rolled her eyes, I smiled.

"You've grown a lot Kiba. You're so tall now." she laughed as she stood next to me. She came up to my chin; I pretended to look proud and arrogant. Kohaku laughed quietly.

"You've grown a lot too. You look really pretty." I said blushing a bit, yet trying to hide it.

"Aww, Kibi." she lightly punched my shoulder, then she squatted down, snuggling against Akamaru.

"And Akamaru has grown so big! How are you boy? Been keeping Kibi out of trouble now have you?"

"Hey I can take care of myself, you know." I frowned then I realized something. "Hey! If you're here then where's sanjo?" Sanjo was Kohaku's pet dog. We both got our dogs on the same day at the same time. Sanjo and Kohaku were like Akamaru and I. inseparable. Kohaku looked sad.

"That's one of the reasons why I came here. Sanjo is sick Kiba. In Suna they don't exactly have proper vets so I came to Konoha. To Hana and Tsume. I'm so worried about her; she's staying the night at the clinic."

"Kohaku, I'm so sorry. Everything will be alright though. Hana and mom will definitely heal Sanjo, and Akamaru and I will be there with you." I said. I sounded so sympathetic and caring unlike my usual attitude.

"Thanks Kibi. I guess you really did keep up to your promise." Kohaku smiled giving me a sort of half hug. Damn it, she was so goddamn hot…stupid! She's sad right now! My inner self was scolding me.

_After the funeral, Kohaku and Kiba walked back to Kiba's house._

"_Thank you so much Kibi. I don't think I would have been able to go through this whole thing without you." Kohaku said holding Kiba's arm._

"_Don't worry Kohaku. I promise I will always be there for you, during hard times and good times. I'm your friend."_

Kohaku and I came back inside where we sat with Hana and mom. Talking about our childhood

"Kohaku dear you can take the extra room next to Kiba's and tomorrow you and Hana will go to the clinic."

"Thank you Tsume-san." Kohaku bowed her head.

"You have a mission tomorrow?" I asked mom.

"Yeah. It'll take a week at most, so Hana's in charge until I get back." mom nodded. I gulped and looked at Hana who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"We're gonna have a wonderful time aren't we little brother?"

"Oh yes, just wonderful." I said through gritted teeth.

"Kiba, could you take Kohaku's bag to her room now." mom said. I got up and carried the bag to the room next to mine; Kohaku followed me, sitting on the bed and looking around.

"Thanks Kibi." she told me.

"No problem." I murmured as I quickly got out. Being in the same room as her especially a room with a bed wasn't too good…for her anyways.

I went to my room lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Kohaku. She was my best friend and that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So do you want me to take you to the clinic?" I asked Kohaku over breakfast.

"Would you? That would be great, let me just get ready." Kohaku smiled getting up.

I waited for Kohaku at the door; something just didn't seem right about her. There was something missing.

"Fuckin hell!" came Kohaku's voice. "I will fuckin tear this open if it doesn't god forsaken fuckin open, bastard!"

Ah yes her colorful language that was what was missing. I grinned as Kohaku came towards me trying to get the pouch around her waist to open.

"Goddamn zipper." she muttered. I reached for the zipper, my fingers brushing against hers. Suddenly it was all silent; Kohaku moved her hand away as I opened the zipper for her.

"Thanks Kibi" she said brightly cutting the silence.

"Come on lets get going then." I put my hands behind my head as Akamaru followed me.

"So what are you doing today?" Kohaku asked.

"Why are you asking me out?" I grinned. She playfully punched my shoulder. I winced. Ow. That hurt.

"No." she snorted. "I want to know where I should go afterwards."

"I'll just come pick you up." I shrugged.

"Why are you taking me out on a date?" she shot back.

"Ha-ha, funny." I said sarcastically.

"Yo kiba!" oh dear god. Naruto? Why now?

"Hi Naruto." I muttered. Naruto was staring at Kohaku who was looking at me

Kohaku gasped lightly.

"Wait…Naruto? Is that you?" she wondered.

"Um yeah, but I don't know you. I'm sure I'd remember someone with your looks." Naruto grinned.

"It's me Kohaku. Takashi Kohaku."

Naruto's eyes widened as he gaped at Kohaku.

"Haku-chan?"

"Yep." she grinned. She and Naruto hugged.

"Whoa girl, you look amazing! You look so grown up!"

"Aww thank you Naruto, you look good too."

"_Kibi why is that boy all alone?" Kohaku asked the seven year old Kiba._

_Kiba looked over to the swing sets where a blond boy was slowly swinging._

"_That's Naruto. Nobody around here pays attention to him."_

"_But why, he looks sad." Kohaku pouted._

"_I don't know. They always call him a monster or demon."_

"_But he doesn't look like a monster. He's just a kid like us." Kohaku then walked over to Naruto sitting on the swing set next to him. The child Naruto looked at Kohaku, eyes wide._

"_Lets see who can swing the highest!" Kohaku giggled, Naruto grinned._

"_I bet I can beat you!"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

_Kohaku and Naruto began swinging on the swing set as high as they could go, laughing._

"_See I beat you!" naruto punched the air._

"_That wasn't fair, next time I'll beat you." Kohaku crossed her arm. Naruto put on the most adorable face ever._

"_Really? You'll play with me next time, for real?"_

"_Of course, you're my friend now." Kohaku smiled._

"_Friend?" Naruto breathed._

"_Yep. My names Kohaku by the way."_

"_I'm Naruto."_

"_Naruto? Like the ramen?" Kohaku laughed, "I love ramen! I love your name."_

_Naruto laughed "I love ramen too."_

"_Come on lets go play some more." Kohaku started running, with Naruto laughing behind her._

"Where are you two going?" Naruto asked.

"Kibi is taking me to the clinic. I'm going to be helping out there from now on."

"Kibi? Still using his nickname I see. Well I'll join you guys." Naruto laughed.

He and Kohaku began talking and catching up as we all walked towards the clinic.

"So how's everyone else? Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino, you know the whole gang."

"They're doing great, everyone's chunin now." Naruto grinned.

"That's amazing. I remember when we were all just little kids. Oh I can't wait to see everyone." Kohaku gushed.

"Here's the clinic." I said then. Naruto said goodbye to us and Kohaku, Akamaru and I went inside. Kohaku's cheery expression changed then as she made her way to the back of the clinic. She opened the doors, bursting in.

"Sanjo!" she said running up to the giant grey dog. "How are you, girl?"

"Hey Sanjo, remember us?" I said softly petting her head and Akamaru whimpered. Sanjo barked and reached up to lick my hand, I chuckled.

"See Sanjo. Kibi and Akamaru are here. Everything is going to be okay." Kohaku snuggled against the dog. Both Akamaru and I could sense Sanjo's sickness and she was in a weak state. I felt bad for Kohaku, but surely Sanjo would feel better soon.

Hell, I don't know what I would do if Akamaru fell sick like that.

"Oh hey Kohaku." Hana came in.

"Hi Hana-san. So how is she?" Kohaku asked her eyes sad.

"She's one brave girl, that's for sure." Hana smiled. To me it seemed as though she were avoiding the real question.

"Why don't you go put on a coat and we can get started?" Hana suggested.

Kohaku nodded lightly kissing Sanjo's fur before she left.

"How is she really?" I asked frowning.

Hana sighed "Not good. Not good at all. She's developed some sort of disease. It's not contagious or anything, heck I'm not sure what it is, but I know that this is only the first stage. If this continues…we may have to put her down."

"No!" I growled.

"I don't want to. I know how important Sanjo is to Kohaku. We all love Sanjo; we were the ones who gave her to Kohaku along with Akamaru for you. But we might have no choice."

"Well make some choices. I won't stand around and let Kohaku suffer anymore." I gritted my teeth, my fists clenching.

"Hey Hana, there are a few patients outside that just arrived." Kohaku came in just then.

"Right." Hana nodded, shooting me a warning look before she left.

"You okay Kibi?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, fine. I have to go to training with Shino and Hinata. I'll pick you up afterwards; we can go to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto will be there and I'll try to get some of our friends."

"That would be great. Thanks Kibi." Kohaku beamed. I smiled at her and waved goodbye.

"Kiba-kun is something wrong?" Hinata asked me during practice; even Shino came up to us.

"No, sorry you guys just a bit out of it today." I shook my head. "Kohaku is here by the way. You guys remember her right?"

"Kohaku? Indeed." Shino answered

"Oh, kohaku-chan? That's great I've missed her. She's been gone for so long." Hinata smiled softly.

_Hinata stood shyly away from the other kids, shuffling her feet and twirling her fingers._

"_Hi, you're Hinata right?" asked a dark haired girl._

"_H…hai" Hinata answered timidly._

"_Why don't you play with us Hinata-chan?" she smiled._

"_I…I d…don't want t…to bother y…you." Hinata blushed, Kohaku giggled._

"_Silly, you could never bother me or the rest of us; we'd love to have another person to play with."_

"_O…okay."_

"_My names Kohaku were going to be good friends Hinata-chan."_

"_Thank you." Hinata smiled. She realized that she didn't stutter on her words for the first time._

"She's helping out at the clinic with Hana. I told her that I would try to gather some of her old friends around for dinner at Ichiraku. What do you guys think?" Kiba asked.

"Definitely." Hinata nodded her head.

"Sure." Shino answered.

"_Whoa that was so cool!" the child Kohaku came jumping towards the boy standing next to a big tree. Kohaku looked at the small bug on the tree._

"_You're not scared of bugs?" Shino asked in wonder. Every other girl he'd met would usually run away from him, or look at him in disgust calling him names like bug boy._

"_Of course not. They don't harm us." Kohaku answered as she watched the bug land on Shino's hand._

"_Some bugs do." Shino pointed out._

"_Yeah but you'll protect me from the evil bugs right?" Kohaku laughed, Shino smiled._

"_Yes, I will."_

After practice, my team and I went to the clinic where Kohaku had just come out.

"Hey kohaku!" I waved grinning.

Kohaku smiled walking up to us. Her eyes widened.

"Hina-chan!" she hugged hinata.

"Haku-chan. We've all missed you so much." Hinata smiled hugging her friend back.

"Me too. Oh shino!" Kohaku turned to hug Shino, who was caught by surprise but slowly, returned her hug. I grimaced slightly but quickly hid it.

"It's nice to see you Kohaku." Shino nodded.

"Look at you guys! You've changed so much." Kohaku was grinning as we all begun walking to Ichiraku Ramen.

It turns out Naruto got the rest of the gang to come as well. Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and even the weirdo Sai was there along with Tenten and Lee. Introductions were made and Kohaku talked with everyone. I couldn't help but grin. Kohaku looked so happy as she chatted with the girls; she sat next to me then.

"This is great Kibi. Seeing everyone again just made my day."

"Well everyone's missed you a lot." I told her. She smiled resting a hand on my arm, squeezing. She then went over to talk to Hinata. I sighed, petting Akamaru lightly.

"Its great that Haku-chan is back, huh Kiba?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"…yeah…"

"Kohaku-chan seems like a very nice girl." Lee joined the conversation.

"She is." Naruto, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and I answered in unison. Lee sweat dropped.

"That was strange." Sai smiled.

"I wonder if she still likes cloud watching?" Shikamaru said, looking thoughtful.

"_What are you doing up here?" the child Kohaku asked Shikamaru. They were on a hill and Shikamaru was lying on his back, hands behind his head. He sighed._

"_I'm watching the clouds."_

"_Oh…can I join you?"_

"_Sure." Shikamaru shrugged. Kohaku grinned and lay down next to Shikamaru looking up at the clouds. She sighed contently, and the two lay there in silence observing the clouds. It wasn't an awkward silence it was peaceful._

"_That cloud looks like a bowl of ramen." Kohaku said all of a sudden pointing to the sky._

_Shikamaru chuckled, "Yeah well that one looks like a kunai."_

_Kohaku laughed, "You're right…wait I didn't get your name."_

"_Shikamaru."_

"_Shi…it's too long I'm gonna call you shika." Kohaku pouted._

"_How troublesome."_

"_I'm Kohaku."_

_The two went back to cloud watching._

"Hey you have temari!" Naruto pointed out.

"What a troublesome woman." Shikamaru shook his head. The night went on and I realized that this sort of seemed like a reunion. I mean most of us barely ever see each other anymore, and it's always been this way. Kohaku bringing us all together. Slowly everyone started to head home. Kohaku and I also went back to my house.

"Well that was great." Kohaku smiled yawning a bit.

"Glad you had fun." I said. I was happy that she could take her mind off Sanjo for a while.

"Kibi." she said softly.

"Hm."

"I'm really worried about Sanjo."

"I know." that was all I could say. It hurt me to promise her that everything was going to be okay when it clearly wasn't.

"Hana is going to try a surgical operation on her during the afternoon, to try and force out the disease."

"Akamaru and I will be there." I nodded.

"Thanks Kibi." she said quietly as we reached home. I went to my room after saying goodnight, and Kohaku stayed with Hana talking for a while.

I hated this. I really, really hoped that this surgery would work. I couldn't stand to see Kohaku lose anything else. Especially not Sanjo, she was just too precious to her. I sighed in frustration trying to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I don't know how many of you are reading 'Elemental' but for those of you who are. I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I just haven't had the time to sit down and think about it and school is just…yeah. But I've had this story lying around so I decided to post it up, its all typed down but I just have to proof read them. Sorry for any typo's/ language errors. And to conclude my very long author's note: Thank you to those who are reading this, I really appreciate it…really…I love you…in a friendly way. Yeah. Sooo I'm gonna shut up now. Are you seriously still reading this? Wow. Okay I won't take any of your time so on to the story at hand!**

**TeeHee! Sorry it was a Ryan Higa moment, I couldn't help it (^^)'**

CHAPTER 3

The next day:

I hurried through my training, wanting time to go by quicker; I wanted to go to the clinic now.

"Haku-chan told me about Sanjo. Are you going to her after training?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know Hinata. I just don't know. I really hope she will be though."

Hinata nodded and left. After some more training, Kurenai-sensei finally let us go, and I all but sprinted towards the clinic with Akamaru.

"Kiba? Kohaku is with a patient in the other room." Hana told me. I nodded and went to the room.

"Well that's it!" I heard Kohaku say, "So Pakkun, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." came the dog's voice, Pakkun? Wasn't that Kakashi's nin-dog.

"Instead of training Kakashi-sensei is making me run errands for him!" Naruto complained. I smiled, not revealing myself yet.

"Well Naruto if you want chakra control training you should ask Hinata. She has the best chakra control."

"Hinata? Really? I'm gonna go ask her now. Thanks Haku-chan!"

"See ya Naruto. Oh and be careful of that paw Pakkun!"

"Will do." he answered back.

"Oh hey Kiba!" Naruto grinned as he came through the door way.

"Naruto. Pakkun." I nodded, they left quickly.

"So playing match maker now are you?"

"Hi Kibi, and hey its not my fault Naruto is that dim!"

"Yeah you're right" I laughed and then I looked around.

"Akamaru?" I frowned. Where did he go? Kohaku grinned and looked at an opened door.

"He's with Sanjo."

"Oh." Kohaku and I went into the room, where Akamaru was lying next to Sanjo. They were cuddling.

"Aww, my baby is all grown up now." Kohaku said holding my arm lightly. I blushed a bit at the contact. Stupid! Why am I so affected?

"Okay, Kohaku were all ready for Sanjo." Hana came in just then. Kohaku nodded as they took Sanjo to a different room on a bed. Hana and another vet were going to operate on her. Kohaku and I stood by the glass that separated us from the room.

"I cant watch this." Kohaku said quietly as she went to sit down on a chair. Akamaru sat on one side of her as she snuggled against him, burying her face in his fur. I sat on her other side.

"It'll be okay, Kohaku. Sanjo will be fine. She's a strong girl." I told her.

"I know she is Kibi, but I still have a bad feeling." she said. I didn't say anything.

We waited a whole hour until finally Hana and the other vet came out. Hana left quickly as the other vet, a woman, came up to us.

"How is she now?" Kohaku asked straight away.

"She's sleeping, but I'm afraid that the surgery did not help her one bit. She may go through the second stage pretty soon."

Kohaku's eyes widened and she burst into the room Sanjo was in. She hugged her tightly. I came in after her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kohaku." was all I could say. Kohaku stayed with Sanjo for a while, until Hana came and said that Sanjo needed some rest. I escorted Kohaku outside, trying to cheer her up.

"We could go eat?" I suggested.

"I'm sorry. I'm not hungry though" Kohaku answered. Akamaru whimpered and rubbed his head against her leg.

"Thanks Aka-chan." she whispered.

Why did I have to be so bad at this whole comforting concept? I couldn't even make Kohaku feel a little bit better.

"Hey Kohaku-chan!" Sakura waved, jogging up to us.

"Hi Sakura." Kohaku put on a big smile.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Sakura asked.

"Um…sure." Kohaku looked at me. "Is that okay with you Kibi?"

"Of course, I'll see at home then." I nodded.

/O/O/O/O/

"You two live together?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's not like we live alone. His mom and sister are there too, besides Kibi and I are best friends." Kohaku explained.

"Aww you use nicknames for each other?" Sakura teased.

"How about you and Lee huh? Sucking face each moment you get." Kohaku grinned. Sakura smiled and blushed.

"Well he's a great kisser and I love him."

"He's a nice guy Sakura. I'm happy for you."

"But what about you and Kiba. Are you two together?"

"Of course not, were best friends! But any other girl would be lucky to get Kiba he's a sweet and nice guy."

"Sweet and nice? Okay please tell me were talking about the same guy here. Kiba is wild and badass if not dangerous."

"Not Kiba!"

"Uh-huh! Oh did you hear Ino is trying to get Sai to ask her out to the festival." Sakura giggled.

"When is the festival?"

"A couple of weeks from now."

"And she's trying to get a date now?"

"I know." Sakura laughed.

The next day:

"Sanjo? Sanjo? Sanjo!" Kohaku was almost yelling. I burst into the room, with Akamaru on my heels followed by Hana. Sanjo looked different she was snarling at Kohaku and trying to hit her with her paws. I ran in between the two, defending Kohaku.

Hana hollered out for help and a couple of people came to restrain Sanjo.

"No stop! Your hurting her!" Kohaku yelled at them. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Kohaku, she was attacking you!"

"She just doesn't recognize me! Kibi! They're hurting her!" Kohaku sagged to the ground.

"Calm down, Kohaku, they won't hurt her. I won't let them. They just need to restrain her. She's come to the third stage of her disease already."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "The third stage? Why so quick?"

"We don't know. Everyone is trying their hardest Kohaku, but they just don't know what to do." I looked at her hand where scratch marks covered it, blood oozing out.

"Come on Kohaku. Let's get that cut cleaned." I lead her out of the room and towards the medical supplies. I helped her clean out the cut and bandage it.

"Thank you Kibi." she said, looking down at her hand. I sat next to her.

"Don't worry Kohaku." I told her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"But Kibi how can I not? She's my Sanjo, I love her."

"I know, Kohaku, I know. But you have to stay strong for her. She wouldn't want to see you worrying now would she?"

"You're right." Kohaku nodded. Hana came in then sighing.

"What happened?" Kohaku asked.

"Sanjo seems to be getting more vicious by the second. We've given her some sedatives, so that she may calm down."

"How many stages are there?" I asked.

"We don't know. We've never come across this disease before, but according to the way her health's been progressing I'm guessing about five…"

Kohaku just sat there taking it all in.

"Kiba, why don't you take Kohaku home, okay? I'll get some food for dinner after my shift." Hana suggested.

"Okay." I nodded.

Kohaku and I went home and while I made some hot cocoa, Akamaru and Kohaku sat on the couch, with Akamaru comforting Kohaku.

"Here you go." I said giving her a mug.

"Thanks."

I sat next to her.

"I can't stop thinking about how she looked when she attacked me." Kohaku said softly.

"She wasn't thinking straight. Sanjo would never hurt you on purpose."

"Imagine what she must be going through right now. My poor Sanjo."

I could just imagine what Kohaku was going through right now. Damn. If anything like that happened to Akamaru I would go insane with worry. Kohaku and sanjo are both strong females.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kohaku said suddenly, getting up. I nodded and sighed when she left leaning back against the couch. Akamaru whimpered quietly next to me.

"What do I do Aka?" I put my hands behind my head. I wished that this disease had never happened to Sanjo that she was okay and we could all go around happy, laughing together. Kohaku would be in a happier mood and everything would be okay. It wasn't fair though, why Kohaku? Losing her parents wasn't enough, and now Sanjo. What had she ever done to deserve this?

While I was thinking hard about this, my sensitive ears picked up a loud yell and thumping sound. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Bastard!" Kohaku yelled. A thud came against the door forming a crack.

"Kohaku!" I roared, wrenching the door open. There was a guy dressed in all black. You couldn't even see his face. He was holding two kunai in his hands and Kohaku was in a battle stance, but she was…she was naked. My eyes widened as I took her in. Droplets of water were streaming down her body. Her very sexy body. Holy fuck. My mouth fell slack, am I getting a nose bleed?

"KIBA!" Kohaku cried. Trying to cover herself with her long hair. I quickly shook my head and growled at the intruder. I ran at him, punching him square in the face, and then kicking him. I took his kunai and pinned him to the wall holding the kunai to his neck.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"None of your business mutt!" …hold on…a female? What the fuck? I took off the females mask. Revealing a woman probably a year older then me, with short wispy blonde hair and brown eyes which were glaring at me.

"Kiba get out." Kohaku said coldly. "And close your eyes, damn you."

"What your boyfriend here can't look at you, kohaku? That must mean you probably don't pleasure him enough. He's cute though maybe I'll give him some for you." the girl purred, looking at me. Okay…insane weird ass chick.

"Fuck you." Kohaku said. She came up to the girl. I fought the urge to look at her once more. "Wait outside Kiba and get me a towel, please."

I nodded leaving and getting a towel. There were loud thuds and cussing and the sound of an overall intense battle. I stood outside the door, unable to control myself from thinking about kohaku's body and fuck she was fighting in there naked.

"I need to take an ice cold shower." I groaned quietly.

The door opened a bit, "Kiba?" Kohaku asked. I gave her the towel and after she wrapped it around herself, she came out holding up the girl by the scruff of her neck. She then threw her at the wall, and crouched down next to her.

"What the fuck are you here for?" she growled.

Holy fucking hell. The things you could do to a girl in that position…I mentally punched myself. She's my best friend I have to stop thinking that way about her.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" the girl said clearly unable to move.

"Tell me." Kohaku said her voice full of malice.

"I'm here to kill you." the girl said simply.

"Well you've clearly failed at that. But why are you here to kill me?"

"You killed my master! You and that dog of yours. I'm getting revenge on behalf of my master! Though one is better then none anyways."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "What did you do to Sanjo you filthy slut!"

"Nothing that can be cured that's for sure." she smirked even through all the damage Kohaku had inflicted upon her. The girl looked up at me

"Sweetie if you help me out, I'll give you pleasure like you've never had." she licked her lips. I looked away in disgust…but hey pleasure didn't sound so bad especially right now.

Kohaku took out a kunai, and placed it at the girl's neck.

"Tell me how to cure Sanjo."

"You can't. What I've injected in her cannot be healed."

"Oh yeah? How about I kill you and tear you apart for my own satisfaction, how does that sound?" I gulped Kohaku didn't sound as though she were kidding, and to tell you the truth the way she was acting right now was scary and frankly quite the turn on…best friend, best friend, best friend. I chanted in my head.

"I'm telling you there's no cure!"

"That's too bad for you isn't it?" Kohaku held the kunai tighter to her neck drawing blood.

"You wouldn't!" the girl gasped.

"You're right." Kohaku shrugged as she got up. She took the girl by her neck. "I wouldn't want to dirty Tsume-san's house with your filthy blood. We're taking this outside." I watched as Kohaku-in a towel-took the girl outside.

Having no idea what to do. I cleaned the bathroom up and fixed up the place.

Kohaku came back then, she had blood all over hands and some smeared on her cheek.

"You…um…okay?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah. I got rid of Mayumi, and now I'm going to take a shower. WITHOUT any interruptions."

"Hey I thought you were in trouble." I argued back frowning.

"Yeah, don't think you're out of this just yet Kiba. After all you did take a whole minute just to look at me." she glared at me as I blushed. She turned going into the

bathroom and dramatically locking it.

"If it makes you feel any better. You have a nice body!" I offered.

"GO TO HELL!" she called back.

I sighed and went back to the living room slumping on the couch.

"I really need a freezing cold shower." I muttered under my breath. After Hana came back we all sat and ate dinner. In complete silence. After Kohaku helped out Hana in the kitchen she went to her room and Hana put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"What happened?"

I explained to her very briefly what had happened.

"Little brother, you're the biggest idiot ever."

"I wasn't going to stand by and let her get hurt." I frowned.

"Did you even stop to think that this was a bathroom you were barging into?"

"Uh no. I was too busy thinking about Kohaku being in danger."

"Oh? Oh! Now I understand." Hana grinned.

"What?"

"You have feelings for her."

"She's my best friend. Doy."

"Yeah but don't you like her more then a best friend?" Hana waggled her brows.

"No! I am not having this conversation with my sister!"

"You're blushing." Hana pointed out smugly.

"Yeah because the thought of me liking Kohaku more then a friend is so absurd. I have to be embarrassed for you!" yeah nice save. Not.

I stalked off from the snickering Hana, stopping in front of Kohaku's door. I knocked cautiously.

"Come in, Kiba." she called. I opened the door.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would knock on my door right after they made me angry?"

"Listen Kohaku, I'm really sorry about that. Extremely sorry. Sorry times a billion

Sorry. The kind of sorry where…"

"It's okay Kibi. I forgive you. I know you were just worried about me. Besides I guess its better that it was my best friend and not some random guy." Kohaku sighed. She was sitting on the bed, and she patted the spot next to her. I went over and sat down.

"You're probably confused as to why this whole thing happened anyways?"

"Pretty much." I nodded.

Kohaku took a deep breath. "In Suna I was on an A-rank mission one day with Sanjo. It was to kill a certain dealer who was going around Suna and drugging random girls, killing them. I successfully killed the man but left his body guard mayumi alive. I thought she might…I don't know, turn to the good side or whatever. But it turns out she was pretty close to the man I killed. She apparently injected Sanjo with her very own type of drug, and there's no cure. She came here to kill me, she's been hunting us down ever since."

"But you killed her?" I asked slowly taking this all in.

"Yeah. Brutally might I add."

It was hard to believe that someone like Kohaku could kill like that, much less be okay about it.

"There really is no cure?" I sighed leaning back on my hands.

"No." Kohaku answered quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own naruto…or kiba…yeah *bows head in shame***

**CHAPTER 4**

**~time skip~ two days later**

Kohaku had been spending the past two nights with Sanjo. Sanjo had now gone to stage four of her disease which was apparently a comma like state. Even Akamaru had been staying with them, which left me all alone. I walked through Konoha kicking the dust beneath me with my hands in my pocket. Why was this happening to my best friends? Sanjo wasn't waking up from her comma; Kohaku was torn up over what was happening to Sanjo. Akamaru was torn over what was happening to both of them and I was torn up over what was happening to them all. I just wished there was something I could do. Something I could do to help them all, but I had nothing. I couldn't do anything.

I went in to the clinic, where Kohaku was nestled between the two giant dogs. She looked up at me, and I noticed she had bags under her eyes

"Kohaku."

"Hey Kibi." she whispered looking at Sanjo.

"Come on Kohaku, Hana tells me you haven't eaten anything these past two days. Let's go to Ichiraku."

"I can't Kiba."

"Please Kohaku, please." I almost broke down begging. I couldn't stand to see her do this to herself. Kohaku looked at me sadly and nodded, getting up. Akamaru whined, telling me he wanted to stay here.

"Alright boy." I nodded.

Kohaku and I walked out of the clinic and towards Ichiraku, where we ordered food. Kohaku was just looking at the food placed in front of her.

"You have to eat Kohaku." I said. Kohaku sighed as she slowly began to eat. I got her to eat half of my bowl too in the end. As we went back to the clinic we heard shouting, Kohaku and I looked at each other and began running to the clinic. We burst in to find everyone running around frantically. Kohaku began running to the back towards Sanjo. Hana noticed us on the way.

"Stay back you two!"

"What's happening to sanjo?"

"She's gone into the fifth stage! And she's developed some sort of rabies…she has to be put down Kohaku. I'm so sorry."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Kohaku yelled running towards the back. Sanjo was in a cage, her fur had turned a dark shade of red and foam was coming from her mouth.

"SANJO!" Kohaku cried as she saw her. Another vet was there about to put Sanjo down.

"You bastards! Leave her alone!" Kohaku was yelling.

"Kiba hold her back!" Hana roared.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Kohaku. I had to enforce chakra to my arms to stop her, and even Akamaru had come to help out.

"Let me go Kiba! Can't you see what they're doing! SANJO!"

"Kohaku stop! You can't save her, she can't be saved! They have to do this." I told her trying to pull her out of the room, tears were pouring down kohaku's face. I couldn't bare this.

"Sanjo!" she wailed. "Monsters! All of you!"

Just then they ended it. Sanjo fell to the ground and Kohaku froze.

"BASTARDS! YOU MURDERED HER! SANJO, NO! NO! NO!" she cried shaking her head; she broke free from my grasp and ran out the door.

"Kohaku!" I called after her. I took one look at Sanjo and began running after Kohaku. She was heading to that place.

O/O/O/O/O

"_Kibi, are we lost?" Kohaku asked grabbing on to Kiba's arm._

"_Of course not! We just don't know where we are…" Kiba said his eyes wide scanning the forest area._

"_We're lost aren't we?"_

"_Don't worry, we'll find a way out."_

_Kiba and Kohaku walked through the forest until they stumbled upon a small meadow._

"_Whoa, Kibi! Its so pretty!" Kohaku gasped. The meadow had a small lake and a giant boulder above the water. The grass was long and green there were flowers surrounding the entire area as well as big trees._

"_Yeah." Kiba agreed. Kohaku laughed and climbed atop the giant boulder._

"_From now on this is our place!" Kohaku announced. Kiba grinned and went on top of the boulder too._

"_We'll make it our secret hideout!" Kiba nodded._

"_Yeah but first we have to get home…" Kohaku pointed out._

"_Oh, right."_

O/O/O/O/O

"Kohaku?" I called. Just like I thought she had come here. She was sitting on the boulder, her face in her hands, sobbing. I jumped on top of the boulder and sat next to her.

"Kohaku." I said softly. Kohaku wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest, crying harder.

"I'm so sorry Kohaku." I whispered, running my hands through her silky dark hair. I wrapped one arm around her.

"Kibi, she's gone. She's really gone." Kohaku shook her head.

"Sanjo loved you Kohaku. She wouldn't want to see you like this; if she were here she'd come and tell you that everything would be okay, that she will always be with you."

Kohaku's grip around me tightened, and her crying had stopped. She looked up at me, her face inches from mine. Her cerulean eyes which were all red and puffy seemed to search mine.

"Thank you kiba."

I just moved on my own then and the next thing I know, I'm pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and curvy; they tasted like her tears, salty. Before I could pull away and apologize with everything I had, Kohaku was kissing me back. My eyes widened but I quickly responded back, kissing her more passionately, cupping her face gently. She seemed so fragile at the moment I didn't want to hurt her. I was being so soft and gentle that I surprised myself.

"Kiba." Kohaku murmured against my lips, her warm breath ghosting over my lips.

"Hm?" I kissed her lips again.

"What does this mean?" she pulled back a bit to look at me. This time I was the one searching her eyes

"It means that I think I like you a lot, much more then a friend."

"I think I feel the same." Kohaku nodded. I caressed her cheek.

"Let's go. Sanjo is waiting for you." I said taking her hand. She nodded her face showing signs of worry. I squeezed her hand.

"It's alright. I'm here, you're not alone."

She nodded and together we went back to the clinic. Hana greeted us, first looking at our hands. She smiled a bit,

"Kohaku they've already buried her. But I've sent most of your friends there. They're waiting for you."

"Thank you Hana-san." Kohaku nodded. We went to the place where most of our family's dogs were buried. Everyone was there, and they all hugged Kohaku. Though she wouldn't let go of my hand so it was kinda hard to do so.

She finally let go of my hand to kneel down beside Sanjo's grave. "I'll love you forever, Sanjo. I told you Kibi and Akamaru would be there for us." she smiled putting down a single white rose on the ground. She then stood up and took my hand again as she thanked everyone for coming. We then headed back home, where Hana was. She gave Kohaku a hug then left telling us she'd be back in the morning because of her night shift. Night soon fell, and I kissed Kohaku goodnight as she went to her room. I lay on my bed smiling. I really did like Kohaku, and damn it Hana was right. She's never going to stop bothering me for the rest of my life. I fell asleep quickly.

Late at night I woke up to find Kohaku next to my bed.

"Kohaku?" I asked, my voice full of sleep.

"Kibi, I'm sorry but can I sleep next to you?" she asked, her eyes wide. She looked really cute. I scooted over to the side of the bed holding up the covers. Kohaku lay down next to me and I lay on my stomach playing with her hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just don't want to be alone right now." she answered quietly. I reached up to kiss her lips and she turned to me, deepening the kiss.

"Kiba, you hardly have to be gentle with me." she told me. Suddenly a very good idea came to my mind…what? I'm 17, the time when hormones are raging the most and we were alone in the house and most importantly in a bed.

We were both breathing heavily, as Kohaku laid her head on my chest, wrapping an arm around my waist. That was the best sex of my life, right then I knew I loved her. I loved Kohaku. She was so beautiful, so amazing. We knew each other perfectly and she just felt right.

"Did I forget to mention that I love you?" she said to me.

"I love you too Kohaku." I grinned.

"Kibi." she murmured tracing my clan tattoos

**/O/O/O/O**

**THE END**

**So does anyone want an epilogue? I was thinking about one but I haven't the greatest of ideas pop into my head so I'm still not sure…R&R**


End file.
